6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro
Hiro is the Japanese head sushi chef and owner of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. He claims to be of samurai descent and carries a katana at his side, which he uses to chop up the fish kept in the restaurant fish tank with expert skill. He is also a master of "karashi", where "karate and sushi join forces to battle stereotypical American menus." Hiro is also the owner of a copy of "The 77th Samurai", which is Wayne's favorite movie. He frequently says "Baka no teenager!" (Stupid teenager!) usually when dealing with Jonesy or Wyatt. Biography Hiro's first appearance was in "The Sushi Connection," where he served Caitlin and Kyle sushi as part of their date. After that, he appeared in "Stupid Over Cupid" when Wyatt booked a big date at Super Terrific Happy Sushi but then cancelled, throwing Hiro into a rage (especially since Wyatt had called repeatedly to confirm that Hiro had his reservation); later, when Wyatt attempted to rebook, Hiro screamed at him and told him to stop calling. Hiro's largest appearance then came in "Enter the Dragon," where he hired Jonesy. He attempted to train Jonesy in proper preparation of sushi; unfortunately, Jonesy was not a very good student, and ended up being fired when he took off after misinterpreting one of Hiro's instructions. Hiro's tutelage did pay off for Jonesy, however, as Jonesy took on Darth in another lightsaber duel and won. In Season 2, Hiro appeared in "Career Day," "Unhappy Anniversary," "The New Guy," "Losing Your Lemon," and "A Crime of Fashion." In "Career Day," he allowed Jude and Wyatt to borrow his copy of The 77th Samurai in exchange for them doing work at Super Terrific Happy Sushi; he had Jude drum up business by dressing in a giant fish costume, and had Wyatt swab out his fish locker. In "Unhappy Anniversary," Caitlin and Zane went on their first date at Super Terrific Happy Sushi, and he served them spicy spring rolls that Tricia sent over to them. In "The New Guy," he witnessed Ron retaking his job at Mall Security and uttered the line "Baka no teenager!" implying that he knew the teens were behind the commotion in the mall. In "Losing Your Lemon," he had a large role, as Jude and Starr spent a lot of time at his restaurant playing with the fish tank. He was often annoyed by their antics with his fish tank, and frequently complained about them making up stories involving the fish–especially since he was always cast as an "evil emperor" or an "evil warlord" when he wanted to be a benevolent emperor. When Jude and Starr got back together after breaking up, though, he cried, both because he was touched by the happy ending and because he was referred to as the benevolent emperor. Hiro's appearance in "A Crime of Fashion" had him serving Jonesy and Amélie on their date. He made eyes at Amelié, showing that like all the men in the mall he was quite taken with the French girl. After that, he made a cameo in "Wrestlemania" as one of Jonesy's wrestling sponsors; he was seen ripping off a sticker from Super Terrific Happy Sushi after Jonesy was exposed as a fraud. Hiro's final appearance in the series came in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1." There, he caught Jude trying to bathe in the fish tank after Jude lost his house keys. In retaliation, Hiro drew his katana and appeared ready to fight Jude, but let Jude leave his store after Jude took off running in fear. Appearances *"The Sushi Connection" *"Mr. Nice Guy" (voice only) *"Stupid Over Cupid" *"Enter the Dragon" *"Career Day" *"Unhappy Anniversary" *"The New Guy" *"Losing Your Lemon" *"A Crime of Fashion" (non-speaking) *"Wrestlemania" (non-speaking) *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" Trivia *Wyatt once mentioned that Hiro uses the Wu Tang method to prepare sushi. **This method doesn't actually exist. *In "Mr. Nice Guy," Hiro can be heard from offscreen when Jonesy, Wyatt, Britney, and Gina are in the theater. He is heard hushing Jonesy for talking during the movie. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-05h07m29s76.jpg|Hiro drawing his katana. Vlcsnap-2010-12-23-23h03m37s159.jpg|Jude, Starr, and Hiro by the fish tank. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adult